


Be My Eyes

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: The eyes are the window to the soul.OrWho Kakashi and Iruka are to each other





	Be My Eyes

If Kakashi was the storm, Iruka was his eye. Kakashi was a whirl of blood and death and violence; Iruka was the calm that archored him. He would never leave Kakashi behind, the eye and the storm go hand in hand. Iruka would gladly be the contrast to Kakashi’s chaos. 

Kakashi was the eye to Iruka’s star. Iruka brought light and life and joy to so many people, and Kakashi was glad to be his core. There were days Iruka would crawl into their bed, exhausted from the long day of teaching children how to kill. His light would be dimmed with the necessary grief, and Kakashi would use all the heat and energy he had to make sure that Iruka could burn brightly again.


End file.
